Protecting The Royal Pinkies
by IAMkingsdaughter
Summary: 2 pinky princess dalam bahaya! Ayah mereka pun mengirim 2 pengawal. Kedua pelindung yang sangat serius dan profesional dalam pekerjaan mereka, tetapi hal-hal berubah terbalik ketika mereka bertugas pada Heechul dan Sungmin. - RNR? Hanchul Kyumin -
1. Prologue of The Bloody Notes

Title : Protecting The Royal Pinkies

Cast : Lee Sungmin X Cho kyuhyun ; Kim heechul X Hangeng

Rated :

TGenre : Romance

Author : Bupple and MEE !

Disclaimer : _I don't own them.. But, I wish someday I could have Heechul as my oppa or my husband XDD_ *ngayal tingkat dewa*

Warning! : GENDERSWITCH ! Heechul, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan uke uke lain nya jadi cewe yaaa...

(prologue)

_**Bloody Notes**_

00oo000oo000oo00

Semuanya begitu damai di rumah Kim, matahari bersinar secara luas melalui jendela mereka, para pelayan berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju meja makan untuk melayani sarapan Sebelum keluarga Kim bangun. Semuanya begitu damai, burung-burung bernyanyi dari pohon tinggi dan sesekali memakan biji-bijian sekeliling air mancur ditaman rumah itu. (kalo ga kebayang, bayangin aja rumahnya kayak gyujoon pyon Boys before flower)

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !" nada tinggi menjerit menggema, burung-burung terbang pergi dengan ketakutan, pelayan pun ikut berhenti apapun mereka lakukan,  
>Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tersentak mendengar Heechul sampai menjerit-jerit, mereka bergegas ke kamarnya dan melihat Heechul memegang kertas, menatap dengan ketakutan.<br>"Apa-apa yang terjadi !" Nyonya Kim bertanya pada anaknya cemas, lalu anaknya yang lain berteriak nada tinggi datang dari sisi lain ruangan.  
>"Jangan sampai … " tuan Kim bergumam dan bergegas ke kamar anaknya termuda, juga memegang kertas dan menatap seperti saudaranya itu.<p>

Tuan Kim menyambar kertas menjauh dari Sungmin dan membacanya, kata per kata kalimat per kalimat, matanya bertambah besar.  
>Dia menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan dan menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap sekolah dan turun untuk sarapan. Sungmin mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang disuruh.<br>Segera Nyonya Kim datang di kamar Sungmin, ia menunjukkan suaminya kertas yang dipegang Heechul. Mereka berdua menerima kedua surat yang sama, ditulis dengan tinta merah.

00oo000oo000oo00

Setelah Sungmin dan Heechul sudah berseragam sekolah, mereka berkumpul bersama-sama dengan orang tua mereka di ruang makan, Sungmin mengendus dan menangis,  
>Heechul mengutuk dan memaki-maki, sementara umma mereka mencoba yang terbaik untuk menenangkan mereka, meskipun dia sama sekali tidak tenang, appa mereka sedang melakukan panggilan.<br>"Mereka ingin membunuh ku dan sahabat-sahabat ku ..." Sungmin terisak  
>"*!^&amp;!dsf*(!%^#ad()!asf#%&amp;#!0" grutu Heechul.<p>

"Oke dengarkan" sela appa mereka mereka setelah ia menutup telepon dan duduk di samping umma mereka  
>"Appa baru saja menelepon agen-"<br>" Apa? AGEN ?" lembaga Heechul dipotong  
>"Appa … apa appa ingin mengirim kita untuk pergi?" Sungmin yang akan menangis lagi<br>"Apa? Tidak Tentu saja tidak ada-"  
>"APPA INGIN MENGIRIM KITA PERGI JAUH!"<br>"APA APPA TIDAK MENYAYANGI KITA LAGI!"  
>"Aish .. SHUT UP AND LISTEN ME! Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak-anak, biarkan appa menyelesaikan pembicaraan dulu!" appa mereka berkata dengan jengkel, Sungmin dan Heechul langsung diam.<p>

"Dengar ... appa tidak mengirim kalian pergi, dan bagaimana bisa appa meninggalkan kalian? Appa dan umma sangat mencintai dan menyayangi kalian,dan kalian berhentiah menjadi anak kecil! Dan mungkin appa tidak mengirim kalian pergi, tapi appa akan MENGAWASI kalian dari jauh! sekarang Appa baru saja menyewa penjaga keamanan untuk menjaga rumah ini jadi kalian aman disini, dan juga appa mempekerjakan 2 bodyguard khusus untuk kalian berdua .. "  
>"Maksud appa?" Sungmin dan Heechul meminta<br>"Maksud appa, mereka akan terus menjaga kalian hingga aman."  
>"Meskipun kami pergi jauh" tambah ibu mereka<br>"PERGI ?" Sungmin dan Heechul terkesiap  
>"Ya ... tidak lama ... kita bicarakan ini ingat? Kita puny-"<br>"Bisnis ..." Heechul mengatakan dengan jelas, Sungmin hanya cemberut, itu tidak seperti itu kali pertama atau kedua orang tua mereka pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis,  
>mereka jarang di rumah sebagian besar waktu pula.<p>

"Mereka akan berada di sini besok pagi .." appa mereka memecah kesunyian, Sungmin dan Heechul mengangguk  
>"Jadi, hari ini, appa ingin anak perempuan appa beristirahat sekarang. Jangan pergi dari rumah ini dulu sementara."<br>Heechul dan Sungmin mengangguk lagi dan makan sarapan mereka sebelum naik ke kamar dan menaruh kembali seragam mereka kenakan sekarang, karena mereka akan membolos sekolah untuk hari itu.

00oo000oo000oo00

Keesokan paginya, Sungmin dan Heechul terbangun di pagi hari, bersiap-siap untuk sekolah, dan bergabung dengan orang tuanya untuk sarapan.  
>Setelah sarapan bel pintu berdering,<br>"Ah .. sepertinya itu mereka .." kata Tuan kim berjalan ke pintu depan dengan Nyonya kim, Sungmin dan Heechul mengikuti dari belakang orang tuanya sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Ah! Tepat waktu ... masuk." Kata Tuan Kim ketika ia membuka pintu.  
>"Selamat Datang ..." Umma mereka memeluk 3 pria dengan baju setelan.<br>"Eh, ini adalah anak kami, Kim Heechul dan Kim Sungmin .." Umma mereka menunjuk pada sungmin dan heechul.  
>"Haha .. ah .. memang ... senang akhirnya bisa bertemu kalian. Pokoknya, seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa appa mu menelepon saya untuk menyewa dua agen terbaik kami untuk Anda... perkenalkan ini Hangeng, dan ini Kui Xian. " salah satu dari pria itu memperkenalkan mereka, Sungmin dan Heechul menundukkan kepala mereka dan tersenyum gugup.<p>

"Oke Sayang, Appa dan Umma harus pergi,kalau tidak kami akan terlambat! Kalian bersenang-senang .. dan ingat untuk menelepon umma setiap hari okee my sweetie?" ujar ibu mereka dan mencium kedua anaknya di pipi, kemudian berbalik untuk menghadapi dua agen terpercaya.  
>"Jika saya melihat sekecil luka pada anak saya. Saya akan menghantui Anda selamanya!" Tuan Kim memperingatkan Hangeng dan Kui Xian dengan nada serius menakutkan dan mematikan.<br>"Oke selamat tinggal! Jaga anak-anakku .." Kata Umma mereka, Appa merangkul umma dan melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.  
>"Kalian bersenang-senanglah ..." Tuan Kim mengatakan terakhir kali sebelum menaiki mobil limusin hitam mereka.<p>

Setelah limusin melaju pergi, meninggalkan Sungmin, Heechul dan dua agen sendiri bersama-sama dengan kepala agen  
>"Oke .. kalian bersenang-senanglah .. oh dan Hangeng, Kui Xian ... seperti apa Tuan Kim kata ... Aku akan menghantui kalian juga!" Kepala agen berkata sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah mereka.<p>

1 minutes later ...

3 minutes later ...

5 minutes later ...

unknowing minutes later #PLAK ...

"This is awkward ..." Heechul berbisik kepada Sungmin, suasana di empat antara mereka sangat canggung, terutama memiliki dua pria yang mengenakan kacamata hitam dengan setelan, berdiri di belakang Heechul dan Sungmin, beberapa inci lebih tinggi, membuat Heechul dan Sungmin lebih kecil dan … manis?

Mobil Limusin panjang dengan warna pink soft mereka tiba, siap untuk mengantar Sungmin dan Heechul ke sekolah. Memang unik mobil limusin berwarna pink, tapi Tuan kim sudah merancang Khusus untuk kedua anak tersayangnya dengan peralatan lebih cangih tentunya, dan cuman 1 di dunia. Sopir itu membuka pintu untuk mereka dan menutupnya kembali ketika semua orang sudah masuk, kemudian melaju pergi ke sekolah.

_'Ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangaaat panjang' _pikir keduanya.

00oo000oo000oo00

gimanaa prolog nyaa?

semoga bisa diterimaaa ...

terima review apapuun ... review yaa reviewww ..

kalo ga ada review males lanjutin niih hahhaa ...


	2. Chap1 Overload

Title : Protecting The Royal Pinkies

Cast : Lee Sungmin X Cho kyuhyun ; Kim heechul X Hangeng

Rated : T

TGenre : Romance fluff and little bit humor

Author : Bupple and ME !

Disclaimer : Semua milik tuhan YME .. kecuali heechul, heechul punya sayaa #plak!

Warning! : GENDERSWITCH ! Heechul, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan uke uke lain nya jadi cewe yaaa... AND YANG TERPENTING ADALAH MISS TYPO ! TT-TT

(chapter 1)

_**Overload**_

00ooo000ooo00

Heechul duduk di antara Sungmin dan Hangeng, sedangkan Sungmin duduk di antara Heechul dan Kui Xian, membuat dua Kim di antara laki-laki dalam hitam..  
>"Jadi ... umur berapa kalian?" Sungmin meminta mematahkan kesunyian yang canggung, Hangeng dan Kui Xian mengabaikan pertanyaannya.<p>

"Mm ... PINK! Apa kamu suka pink?" Sungmin betanya pada kyuhyun dengan mata kelincinya berharap 'ya' atau seengganya mereka menjawab.  
>Tetapi yang diharapkan sungmin pupus karena … Kui Xian Sungmin hanya menatap dengan ekspresi serius, membosankan dan kaku.<br>"Tidak? Oke .." Sungmin menduduk kebawah dengan ekspresi mengecewakan.

"Heck apa mereka bisa berbahasa korea?" Heechul berbisik kepada Sungmin  
>"Mungkin kita harus berbicara kepada mereka dalam cina" Sungmin menyarankan, wajah Heechul terlihat lebih cerah, begitu senang memiliki adik cerdas seperti sungmin,<br>Heechul menatap Hangeng dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi napasnya terjebak di tenggorokannya, mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku ga bisa bahasa cina -_-" Dia berbisik kembali ke Sungmin  
>Sungmin hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi dua agen cina melangkah keluar dari mobil dan membiarkan pintu terbuka bagi mereka untuk keluar sebelum menutup pintu.<p>

"Good luck .." Heechul berkata kepada Sungmin dan menepuk bahunya sebelum berjalan pergi dengan Hangeng di belakangnya, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kui Xian sendiri.  
>"Ohhh -kaay... ' Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskan napas.<p>

Ia mulai berjalan dan merasa lebih canggung, semua orang menatapnya sementara Kui Xian tetap mengikutinya.  
>"Ehem ... mana mereka … ' Sungmin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri mencari seseorang.<p>

"SUNGMINNIE !" itu Ryeowook, salah satu bestfriend Sungmin, Ryeowook gembira melompat ke arah Sungmin, ia tersenyum gembira menunggu Ryeowook untuk memberinya pelukan tetapi TIDAK! Kenapa?  
>karena Kui Xian melangkah di depan Sungmin dan langsung menggelintir sebelah tangan Ryeowook sehingga Ryewook membalikan badan nya dengan cepat.<br>"AAAUH!" Ryeowook berteriak kesakitan  
>"HEY KAU MENYAKITINYA!" Sungmin memukul Kui Xian menariknya menjauh dari bestfriendnya<br>"Ryeowookie .. Maafkan aku …" Sungmin mengelus pergelangan tangan Ryeowook hati-hati untuk tidak lebih melukai

"YAA!" seorang pria dengan rambut hitam gelap datang menuju mereka,  
>"SIAPA KAU? KAU PIKIR BISA SEENAK NYA BEGITU DENGAN PACARKU!" dia berteriak pada Kui Xian, Ryeowook menariknya kembali<br>"Ga apa-apa chagiiii .." ryeowook menenangkan pacarnya.  
>"GAPAPA? Wookie... bagaimana bisa kamu berkata seperti itu? Dia menyakiti mu chagi!"<br>"Ta-"  
>"Dia bodyguard ku" kata Sungmin, Ryeowook melihat Kui Xian untuk pertama kalinya<br>"Ingatkan yang aku bilang kemarin ?" lanjutnya.  
>"Ohya! aku ingat!" Ryeowook terkekeh.<br>"Tetap tidak bisa aku biarkan orang seperti ini! Pokok nya ak-"  
>"YESUNGIEEE!" Ryeowook mencengkeram lengan dengan mengembungkan pipinya bertanda dia cemberut.<br>"Jika kamu mengusirnya .. siapa yang akan melindungi Sungminnie .. dia tidak memiliki seseorang seperti kamu untuk melindungi aku ~~ " Ryeowook Sungmin memeluk satu sama lain dengan muka memelas. Yesung memutar matanya, dia tahu dia tidak bisa tahan melihat muka pacar nya seperti itu.  
>"FINE!" katanya menyerah, Sungmin dan Ryeowook melompat kegirangan.<br>"TAPI … aku akan memukulnya jika dia mencoba menyentuh kamu lagi !" katanya memberi Kui Xian melihat peringatan  
>"Hehe .. Yesungieee ~ ~" Ryeowook memeluk lengan Yesungs, Yesung melihat ryeowook dibawahnya sambil mengerutkan kening<br>"Aku mencintaimu ~ ~" kata Ryeowook cutely, Yesung tersenyum  
>"Hmm.. Kui Xian perkenalkan, ini sahabat saya Ryeowook dan ini pacarnya, Yesung!"<br>"Daaan .. yewook, ini bodyguard ku Kui Xian" lanjut sungmin.  
>Kuxian kemudian membungkuk pada Ryeowook, dia juga menyesal menyakitinya, Yesung hanya memelototinya.<p>

"SUNGMINNIE! RYEOWOOKIE! "! Melambaikan salah satu teman mereka, mereka balas melambai dan saling berpelukan.  
>"Kami sangat khawatir .." Henry memeluk sungmin<br>"Ya .. kami mendengar tentang surat merah menyeramkan yang kau terima "tambah Eunhyuk  
>"Hei .. apa yang terjadi pada pergelangan tangan kamu Ryeowook-ah " tanya Kibum,<br>sungmin dan ryeowook saling terkekeh tanpa menjawab, sementara yang lain menunjukan raut_ 'apa ada yang aneh?'_

00ooo000ooo00

Sungmin berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa bukunya, baru saja ia membuka seperempat lokernya, Kui Xian menarik Sungmin tegas menjauhi loker dan mengambil pistolnya keluar.  
>semua orang terkesiap dan beberapa berteriak,<br>Yesung menarik Ryeowook di belakangnya, Henry dan Eunhyuk berpelukan, kimbum berjalan dengan tenang _'pada ngapain sih?' _ pikirnya, beruntunglah pada otak kibum yang telmi #plakdigeplakkimbumfans.

Sungmin menatap Kui Xian bingung dengan tindakannya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi ia tahu ada kata-kata cina.  
>Sebuah kelinci kecil jatuh dari loker yang seperempat terbuka, Kui Xian menunjukkan senjatanya pada itu,<br>Dia berjalan untuk memeriksa seluruh loker, dia menggunakan ujung senjatanya untuk membuka loker keseluruhan.  
>Tiba-tiba sekelompok mainan lucu berbulu kecil jatuh dari loker, para siswa mulai tidak panik dan takut.<p>

Mereka menertawakan Sungmin dan kui xian. Yesung hampir tertawa, tapi Ryeowook memukul bahunya,  
>sebenarnya Yesung ingin menertertawakan Kui Xian bukan pada Sungmin,<p>

Sungmin menatap Kui Xian jengkel dan cepat membungkuk untuk mengambil barang-barang lucu yang berbulu itu, teman-temannya membantunya, termasuk Yesung.  
>Sementara semua itu masih ada beberapa orang yang menertawakan Sungmin. Yesung lansung menatap orang yang sedang tertawa dengan padangan tak bisa dijelaskan, semua langsung diam dan kembali ke aktivitas semula. Yesung adalah salah satu anak berandal di sekolah jadi wajar semua pada takut, apalagi dengan kangin yang notabenya seorang ketua anak berandal.<p>

00ooo000ooo00

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kui Xian yang memeriksa meja dan kursi siswa,  
>Kui Xian mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin dan melakukan apa pun yang dia lakukan ...<br>Sungmin hendak duduk di kursinya, Kui Xian menarik Sungmin supaya dia bisa memeriksa di kursi dan meja. Sungmin hanya mengerutkan kening dan duduk kembali setelah Kui Xian memastikan segalanya baik-baik saja

"Ini tidak ada di film-film .." bisik Eunhyuk untuk Kibum  
>"Yah dia punya pistol ..."<br>"... Apa pistol nya bisa dilipat ?"  
>"Apakah dia punya peralatan? Seperti senjata laser atau-"<br>"Hyuk .. ini dunia nyata .. mereka tidak memiliki kantong super yang cocok dengan bazoka .. "kata Ryeowook sambil duduk di kursi samping Sungmin.

Kui Xian mengambil sesuatu, yang terlihat seperti scanner atau sesuatu, yang terlihat cukup besar untuk bisa masuk dalam saku jas nya itu. Lalu ia menekan tombol di scanner itu, cahaya merah dan lebar keluar, sepertinya itu untuk alat mendeteksi.  
>Eunhyuk melihat kembali Ryeowook dan Kibum.<br>"Atau itu cuman yang kau pikir ..." Eunhyuk menyeringai menunjukkan gummy smile nya, yang lain masih bengong melihat kenyataannya.

Seorang guru memasuki ruang kelas, dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Sungmin dan Kui Xian,  
>" Apa ini bodyguard mu sungmin-shi?" tanya nya, Sungmin mengangguk.<br>" Senang bertemu Anda ~ aku mr. park.. Saya mengajar matematika,"dia menjulurkan tangan nya pada kuixian, tetapi dia hanya membungkuk dan mengabaikan tangan leeteuk.  
>"Aku pikir dia membenci matematika juga ..." kata Eunhyuk<br>PLAK!  
>"Aauuu!" Leetuk memukul Eunhyuk dengan map dipegangnya.<br>"Okay semua … apa kalian mengerjakan PR yang saya berikan kemarin?".

Saat melakukan test matematika nya, itu membuat Sungmin semakin tidak nyaman, karena ia tidak bisa matematika.  
>"ehem … "<br>Kyuhyum berdehem berkali-kali, membuat sungmin tambah risih. Sungmin mendesah frustrasi dan tetap mengabaikannya.

KRIIIING KRIIIIING !  
>'Apakah aku menjawab salah? Atau aku melewatkan sesuatu' batin sungmin gugup sambil memeriksa kertas test.<p>

Mr. park berkeliling sambil mengambil kertas test murid-muridnya. Itu membuat Sungmin benar-benar gugup, meskipun hanya sebuah test,

Dehem-an Kui Xian itu tidak membuatnya lebih baik.  
>"Ck ..." Kui Xian berdecak ketika Guru mengambil kertas Sungmin, Sungmin menatap Kui Xian jengkel, tetapi Kui Xian bertindak seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.<p>

00ooo000ooo00

Selama istirahat, Kui Xian tidak membiarkan Sungmin mengambil makanan kafetaria, Sungmin mengerutkan kening dan cemberut,  
>Sungmin duduk dengan teman-temannya dan tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk makan siang ...<br>"Dia sangat kejaaam .." gumam Sungmin, Ryeowook menepuk punggungnya  
>"Sungminie .. mau berbagi dengan ku? " Ryeowook metawarkan, muka sungmin mencerah.<br>" Kamu juga boleh berbagi dengan ku juga!" Kata Henry  
>"Atau aku .. Kamu dapat memiliki semua itu .. karena aku akan menghabiskan waktu ku untuk membaca novel .. "kata Kibum<br>"Bukan milikku!" Kata Eunhyuk, memeluk bekal, dengan penuh makanan lezat, Henry, Ryeowook dan Kibum menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan _'siapa juga yang mau?'_  
>"Oke .. tapi jangan semuaa~ mau ikan ...? "<br>"EUNHYUK!" teriak HenWookBum  
>"Oke oke ... hanya bercanda hahaha mau?"<br>"Haha! Thanks guys! " Sungmin Tersenyum, sangat bersyukur karena telah teman-teman peduli dengan nya,  
>"Aku akan berbagi dengan Wookie saja..." Sungmin tersenyum dan mengambil sebatang sumpit untuk memakan makanan itu.<p>

Tiba-tiba Kui Xian menghentikannya dari makannya,  
>"So you want me to starve?". (apa kamu mau saya kelaparan?)<br>"Okay fine! I'll starve! I'll starve to death! " (oke fine! Aku akan kelaparan! Aku akan mati kelaparan)

karena bingung tidak bisa bahasa cina akhir alternative terakhir adalah kalau tidak bisa juga yaaa wasalam. Sungmin menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan kui xian, Ryeowook menduduk, dia merasa sedikit tersinggung karena Kui Xian berpikir makanannya memiliki racun.

"Ryeowookie ... apa kau baik-baik saja?" Mereka bertanya cemas  
>"Maaf Ryeowook-ah! Kau tahu betapa kan aku sangat menyukai makanan mu .. SESEORANG harus membiarkan aku KELAPARAN "kata Sungmin sambil memelototi Kui Xian dan memeluk Ryeowook .<br>"Haha ... Aku baik-baik saja ... mengapa kalian menanyakan ini sih .." bohong Ryeowook, berusaha menutupi.  
>"I know you so well ~" (nyanyi I heart you smash #plak)<br>"Engga koook~"  
>"Jangan, Yesung-hyung tidak akan suka kalau dia tahu .." Henry berguman sambil menggelengkan kepala dan melihat sekeliling untuk melihat ada Yesung, tapi mungkin ia di hukum selama istirahat, itu terjadi setiap hari, siapa lagi kalo bukan geng kangin yang terkenal bandelnya?<p>

00ooo000ooo00

Setelah para siswa mengambil buku mereka, mereka menuju ke laboratorium. Mereka mengenakan jas lab dan kacamata, Sungmin memberikan jas lab dan kacamata untuk Kui Xian, tapi ia hanya menatap.  
>"Kau harus memakainya ..." Ryeowook mengatakan dalam mandarin (maaf author ga bisa bahasa cina hehe), Kui Xian memutar matanya dan mengenakan jas laboratorium.<br>"Dan kacamata ..." kata Ryeowook, Kui Xian menatap kacamata konyol itu, apakah dia HARUS memakainya? Dan sayang nya memang dia HARUS memakainya.

Kui Xian memutar matanya, menaruh kacamata hitam yang dia selalu pakai. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, Sungmin bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Kui Xian, dia menatap matanya yang cokelat dan gelap, terlihat seperti bintang untuk Sungmin. Kui Xian tetapi dengan cepat ia mengambil kacamata labnya, Sungmin kesal karena ia ingin melihat mata indah itu lagi, ia pun mengehelakan nafas dengan mengembungkan pipinya, terlihat sangat cute.

"Oke ... mari kita mulai!" Kata guru mereka bertepuk tangan, dan mereka mulai dengan tugas masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Eunhyuk, dia hanya duduk dan menonton, mengerutkan kening, merasa tidak berguna dan tidak diperlukan. Kenapa? Bukan nya ia males tapi dia sudah membuat 130251 percobaan yang teman-temannya buat menjadi gagal hancur dan gosong -_-'.  
>"Hyuk-ah ~ jangan cuman nontooon .. ambilin pembakar Bunsen.. "kata Ryeowook,<br>wajah Eunhyuk mencerah dan langsung mengambil pembakar Bunsen.  
>"Aku akan menyalakan itu .." kata Kibum.<br>"Tapi aku ingin ..." Sungmin cemberut  
>"Kau melakukannya minggu lalu .. dan mengingat apa yang terjadi? "<br>"Okeee ..." Sungmin hampir membakar sekolah untuk tugas terakhir mereka, dan mereka berjanji Sungmin tidak akan PERNAH lagi menyentuh pembakar Bunsen setelah Eunhyuk.

Kibum berhasil menyalakan pembakar Bunsen, tanpa meniup apa-apa,  
>30 minutes later …<br>masih belum selesai dengan tugas mereka, mereka juga sedikit lirik kelompok lain (hehe-nama-nya-juga-anak-sma),  
>"Err .. could you put that on the bunsen burner for me please? "Sungmin bertanya pada Kui Xian, karena juga ia cukup sibuk juga. Kui Xian hanya cemberut, dia bodyguard sungmin bukan pembantunya!<br>"Pleaseee .." Sungmin memohon, Kui Xian memutar matanya dan mengambil botol lab dan manaruh itu pada pembakar Bunsen

BOOOM !

Botol itu meledak, Alarm darurat berdering, pipa memercikkan air seluruh tempat, menyebabkan semua siswa menjadi basah kuyup sementara sebagian dari mereka panik bergegas keluar dari lab.  
>Ryeowook dan Kibum sabar menahan amarah mereka kembali, Eunhyuk yang bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia itu bukan salahnya.<p>

"Bau apa ini … ? " Sungmin menghirup udara, yang lain mendengus juga.  
>"What the F*ck … " Kibum mengatakan setelah ia mengendus<br>"LARI!" teriak Ryeowook.

BUM!

00ooo000ooo00

Saat pulang, Sungmin lansung naik tangga rumah nya yang setengah melingkar cukup besar, Kui Xian mengejarnya..  
>Sungmin berhenti melangkah dan berbalik untuk menghadapi Kui Xian, menyebabkan Kui Xian hampir jatuh dari anak tangga.<br>"Kau!" Sungmin menunjuk dengan jarinya pada dirinya  
>"Saya tidak tahu apa masalah Anda! Tapi jangan pernah mengurus saya dan teman-teman saya! "<br>kui xian menatapnya bingung.

"APA ANDA SADAR APA YANG SUDAH ANDA LAKUKAN! PERTAMA! ANDA MENCEGAH RYEOWOOK MEMELUKKU! ASALKAN ANDA TAU BAHWA KAMI SELALU BERPELUKAN! NAMUN ANDA MENGGELINTIR TANGAN NYA DAN DIA KESAKITAN! BAHKAN MEMAR! YESUNG HAMPIR SAJA MEMUKUL ANDA! DIA GA PERNAH MEMUKUL SESEORANG KECUALI DIA BENER BENER MARAH!"

Jika sungmin marah memang seperti itu, dia akan mengatakan dengan kalimat se-formal mungkin. Jauh berbeda kakak tercintanya, kakaknya akan menggunakan kata se-informal mungkin (dengan kata2 kasar maksudnya). Sungmin juga mengatakannya dalam bahasa korea, bodo amat dia ngerti apa engga yang penting dia bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Kui Xian membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sungmin terus membentaknya.

"SAAT DI LOKER! ANDA MENCEGAH SAYA MEMBUKANYA! SAYA SELALU MEMBUKA LOKER SAYA DENGAN SANGAT HATI-HATI. TAPI KAU! KAU MEMBUKANYA DENGAN SEMBARANGAN DAN MEMBUAT BARANG-BARANG SAYA TERJATUH,! APA ANDA TAU BETAPA MALU NYA SAYA SAAT SEMUA MENERTAWAKAN SAYA?"

Kui Xian menatapnya aneh.

"DAN KEMUDIAN SELAMA KELAS MATEMATIKA ANDA BERPURA-PURA BATUK! SAYA MEMANG TIDAK BISA MATH! SO WHAT? JIKA ANDA MENGERTI DAN PINTAR! MENGAPA ANDA TIDAK MENYELESAIKAN SENDIRI SAJA? HUH! OH DAN SEJAK KAPAN ANDA MENJAGA SAYA DARI MATIMATIKA? ANDA HANYA MENJAGA SAYA DARI ORANG-ORANG JAHAT YANG INGIN MEMBUNUH SAYA!"

Kui Xian membuka mulutnya dan mudah-mudahan ia mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara, tetapi Sungmin masih tidak membiarkannya

"OH DAN UNTUK MAKAN SIANG! ANDA HANYA MEMBUAT SAYA MATI KELAPARAN! HANYA SEBUAH MUFFIN DAN PUDING YANG DI BAWA RYEOWOOK TIDAK BOLEH? APA ITU HARAM? SEJAK KAPAN ANDA MENJADI ANGGOTA MUII YANG MENENTUKAN HARAM ATAU TIDAK ? ! DAN DIA MEMBUATNYA SENDIRI! KITA SELALU BERBAGI SATU SAMA LAIN SEJAK KITA MASIH KECIL! TETAPI ANDA TIDAK MEMPERBOLEHKANNA! DAN ... DAN .. DIA ... DIATERLUKA! ANDA MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS! DIA SAHABAT TERBAIK SAYA! -"

"Su~" yaa .. kyuxian melewatkan kesempatan bicaranya ... lagi ...

"DIA SAHABAT TERBAIK SAYA! INGAT ITU! CATAT DI OTAK! SA-HA-BAT !"

Sungmin mendengus. Kui Xian menghitung berapa banyak yang ia lewatkan untuk kesempatan berbicara sekarang.

"OH ! DAN SAAT DILABOLATORIUM … SEHARUSNYA ANDA MENJAGA SAYA! ANDA MALAH HAMPIR MEMBAKAR SATU SEKOLAH! APA ANDA INGIN MEMBUNUH SAYA HAH?

Sungmin berbalik dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu tepat didepan wajah kui xian,  
>dia menangis memegang boneka kelincinya yang diberi ryewook saat dia ulang tahun yang ke 10.<p>

Setelah beberapa jam ia menangis, matanya bengkak.

_Tok tok …_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu sungmin ...

00ooo000ooo00

Apa ini fail ? TT—TT miaaaan..

maaaf bgt kalo ini jeleeek ... *stresss out*

Kyumin semua yaa? Hehehe chap depan hanchul .. okeee?

Makasih banyaaak yaaa udah reviewww ...

*nunduk 90 derajat*

Omooo .. seneeeng bgt sayaa~ hehe …

Sekali lagiii MAKASIH BANYAK YAAAAA SEMUAAA !

** Sung Hye Ah , hee hee heee , ****Shywona489****, ****kyuminlinz92**** , ****Yukihyemi**** , Hyugi Lee, ****MiEunMinWook****, AngelKM, ****Viivii-ken****, ****Shin Ri Aoki****, ****Cho HyunMin**** , Princess kyumin, Fujoshi 103, Jeng Kyura, ****Rima KyuMin Elf**** , ****Cocondul sukayaoi****, Mayahahaha, Hyemin puny Yesung.**

Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa biar semangat trs cepet update nyaa …


End file.
